


Riddle Me This

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dark Tony Stark, Loki Stays on Earth after A1, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Loki (Marvel), Tony makes up for both a good giver and a good solver but, if you call the "yeah I know my work kills people so what" being dark, just covering my bases alright, methinks giver suits him better, might be seen as, slightly based on puzzle of god, somewhat at least, the part of me that doesn't like mcu!steve poured out, the world is never simple like black or white, yeah it's Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Thor wants to bring the Tesseract and Loki's Scepter back to Asgard. Tony intervenes.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Riddle Me This

**Author's Note:**

> For the Free Square (N3) of frostiron bingo: Free Space=>Phi Brain AU.  
> I liked watching this anime but never got to write anything related to it.  
> No previous knowledge of it needed (hopefully!) to understand or enjoy.
> 
> Once again, my thanks to Elly for being a wonderful beta <3  
> And with that, blackout is complete!

“I should take both the Tesseract and the Scepter back on Asgard.” Thor says, and everyone looks uncomfortable all of a sudden. The mortals are ready to argue that no, they have claim over them.

“If you can find them, be my guest.” Stark says. “I should warn you, this is going to be one hell of a dangerous game. And when I say game, I mean a  _ life-threatening _ experience.”

Loki is intrigued by the declaration. Stark seemed like a smart person, sure, but to claim to have hidden well enough two Infinity Stones? Well enough to cause death to someone foolish enough in their search for them? 

“On what authority Stark?” the one they call Fury asks. “The Tesseract belongs to Shield.”

“On the contrary, Shield had offered the Tesseract to my father to study  _ and  _ guard, therefore I have claimed it in continuing his research. But no, this isn’t what I want it for. I lay claim to it as Branch Head of my Order, on my title as Archimedes.” 

The man with the eyepatch looks like a true namesake of what others call him, seems to pale at the words. “Fine, Stark.” he seems to find the courage to say. “We’ll play your game.”

Stark turns to Thor. “What say you, Point Break? Up for a little game? I’ll have to warn you, it’s a dangerous search.”

Thor looks amused. “I’ve fought against many beasts, my friend, and came out of them alive! I’m sure I can survive whatever you throw at me.”

“Are you also fine with Fury here sending three people against you? Possibly joining himself?” Thor nods, and Stark smirks.

“You hear that, Jarvis? Let the games begin!” at that, everyone rushes out of the room, and their host just fixes himself a drink and snacks with a smile. “Hope you’re ready to enjoy a show, Reindeer Games, cause you’re in for a treat. Jarvis, screens. Fury’s got that coming to him for the longest time, seeing him and his Agents struggle should be repayment enough for now.”

“You’re one sick man Stark, I hope you’re aware of that.” Fury accuses, before running after his agents.

“Am I really?” the man in question wonders. “How does that make me any different than you?” he lays down and watches the happenings that are projected. However, there’s no enjoyment or mirth at the expressions he makes (he’s obviously a person who can’t hold a straight face). On the contrary, they portray someone who’s killed a part of the self that feels so the hard decisions can be taken. He doesn’t try to make conversation and Loki is more than happy for it. He’s not in the mood.

The hours pass excruciatingly slow and, unlike his gracious host, he finds some semblance of joy seeing Thor struggle through the trials rigged in the seemingly ordinary (for Midgardian standards, that is) building. Thor can handle it so he doesn’t worry but the same perils his not-brother faces are plaguing his mortal so-called shield brothers. They end up returning empty-handed, and the Captain rains accusations towards Stark.

“Is this a game to you?” he screams. “We all almost died multiple times there. We risked our lives and found nothing. You played with us! Your father would be so ashamed.”

The man of Iron merely scoffs at those words. “Then you didn’t know my father, or didn’t realise what he did. Although he was more talented at  _ solving _ games than building them. If anything, he’d say he’s proud of me. That in this line of work, in protecting secrets and dangerous artefacts. You can’t let yourself worry about hurting someone.”

“You lie.”

“Am I?” he smirks. “Jarvis, play video file  _ Albatross. _ ” and the video plays.

_ It’s an old video, black and white, familiar as it is to Steve. Howard’s there, a familiar face, and there’s a little boy with him, who he assumes is a younger Tony. He holds something in his hands and Steve realises it looks like an overcomplicated rat trap. Little Tony smiles at Howard and in return, his father ruffles his hair and returns the smile with a small one of his own. “Good job, Tony.” he says. “Now, come here, take a look at this.” he says, setting the trap aside. _

_ The proof of his successful construction is ensnared there. _

“Well, that’s enough for now!” he announces and the video stops. “Aside from the fact that I learnt to make this kind of traps since I was little, you seem to forget another very important piece. Howard Stark built weapons. I also made weapons for a very long time. This kind of thing that I still do? You can consider it a form of protection.”

“Howard did good for his country, making weapons for the soldiers and guarding important documents.” the Captain claims.

“Now, isn’t that a bit hypocritical of you to say? Praising my father for the same qualities you’re accusing me of?” the other counters and Loki admits, it’s a fair point. What feels as a greater insult to the man is that Stark ignores him in favour of turning his attention to Thor. “Well, Point Break, none of you succeeded, but I’m willing to make a tradeoff with you.”

“What is it, Man of Iron?”

“I will give you the Scepter, but in return, Loki stays here.” he announces, and Loki can’t help but stare. The man must be playing at something, because there’s no way someone would give up something so powerful for Loki, unless there was a greater plan.

Thor seems to be thinking it over, and nods. “But my brother will have to keep on his magic-dampening bracelets,” he replies. “I don’t want him to break free and rampage through your realm again.”

“You have a deal.” the mortal agrees and pushes the couch he was sitting on aside, to reveal the Scepter. Loki just enjoys seeing everyone’s shocked expressions at how close one of the items they were seeking were to them.

“Alright, you can go now, back to your damp corners of the world, Agents, back to your golden castle Thor, I have much work to do.” he announces and it takes some time to remove all the obviously unwanted guests from his home. 

When that’s done, he finally relaxes and smiles at Loki. “Well, now we two can make a new start. So, let me introduce myself, properly this time. I’m Tony Stark. Please call me Tony.”

“I’m Loki.” he reluctantly introduces himself. He has so many questions to make, and he starts with what feels the most important. “Why did you do that?”

“Making Thor let you stay here?” he asks, and Loki nods. “Well, I could tell you were making a run out of something. Plus I saw it as well, so. This is pretty much me offering an alliance.”

An  _ alliance.  _ Someone was asking for his help instead of demanding it. It was tempting. So very tempting. “And what is the purpose of this alliance?”

“What else would it be but survival?” Sta-  _ Tony _ comments with a shrug.

Loki nods. Yes, everything is done for survival. If that could also bring victory along, all the better. “You have my attention.”

“Let’s begin then.”

"I have something else to ask of you."

"Shoot."

Loki ignores the weird phrasing (he guesses the Midgardian means he can go ahead), so Loki just gathers up the courage to ask. "Was it worth it? Trading me for the Scepter?"

"Huh. Yeah, I did that." the man replies with a smirk. He stands up and gestures him to follow. "Or  _ did _ I?"

Loki follows. They entered an enclosed space (an  _ elevator _ , Tony calls it) that will take them to his secret workroom. In the meantime, he explains about Jarvis, and the Order.

"I just prefer calling it that." Tony waves it off. "There's an actual name for it but let's not get on that."

"And your order protects dangerous objects?"

"You can say that. There's two means: a Divine Game and a Fool's Game. Both are extremely dangerous, but have one core difference. A Divine Game hides the treasure to protect it from falling to the wrong hands. A Fool's Game aims to  _ kill _ those who are, well, foolish enough to challenge one of those." he explains.

"And you partake in those."

"Mind you, I'm not a sadist to enjoy it. I just do something that has to be done. It's better that I do it than someone else." he attempts to defend himself.

"I wasn't accusing you." Loki replies. "But what the Captain said about your father…."

"Let's leave that out of the way." Tony stops him. "He taught me stuff and some of those aren't what a good parent teaches their kids. Not feeling guilt for the deaths that come from the things I make was one of them. We both made weapons, after all. Would you fault a smith for forging the sword that killed someone important to you? Why would they even do it if they were going to feel guilt about it?" he asks, and Loki shakes his head. It was true that he couldn’t blame someone who made weapons and, as for the second question, he had no answer. Then, the elevator stops their descent, and the doors open. "We're here." Tony announces, and Loki curiously looks around to determine what the  _ here _ was.

The  _ here  _ turns out to be a  **_Workshop_ ** . What feels like a mage's workshop, no less, despite the strange constructs and objects scattered around. Maybe perhaps  _ because  _ of them.

"Dum-E" he calls, "bring Loki here what you're holding, will you?" There's a whirring noise and a strange, metal claw appears, holding the Scepter, and gives it to Loki. "Good boy." Tony praises with a gentle pat on it.

Loki examines the Scepter again, trying to sense the magic power of it but there's simply nothing. A second examination shows that this Scepter is fake. A useless copy. Loki wonders what that means.

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

That was actually genius! Pretend to not want to give up something, then offer a deal for it, but actually giving nothing in return! Absolutely genius.

"Where's the real one?" Loki asks.

"Well, that's for me to know for now." he replies with a wink. "Prove yourself and I might just let you have it back."

Loki knows he should feel at least somewhat annoyed, but he's just glad this isn't going to be a boring stay in this realm.


End file.
